Little Duck: The Thoughts of Primrose Everdeen
by AntoniaRose
Summary: She makes her way towards me, just meters away now as my lips form her name. And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is a one-shot. With all the excitement for Catching Fire(I CAN'T WAIT!), I reread the series and the thought suddenly popped into my head-what was going on in Prim's head? When she died, what were her last thoughts?_

_And so, this story is to answer that question. For anyone who reads this, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games_

Little Duck: The Thoughts of Primrose Everdeen

"Oh, I hope Katniss is okay…" my mother trails off. The last we had heard of her, she was sent to District 2, where the rebels had finally been subdued. She was supposed to be training with the "Star Squad" or whatever it was called.

I had bid her goodbye, telling her that when we next saw each other, we would be free.

Mom had fainted when they had announced Katniss to be dead-my heart had constricted, and for one terrible day, I had been sure that my only sister, the one who had been through so much, was dead.

Only to have my hopes lifted the next day.

Suddenly, alarms start blaring and my mother and I look at each other in shock. That was the alarm to summon all doctors, and doctors-in-training, which is what I was.

We hurry to the hospital, to find President Coin waiting for us. "My dear Prim, and Mrs Everdeen, I need to ask you a favour. It is to help Katniss."

My mother and I look at each other and then speak in one voice. "Name it."

All types of thoughts race through my head as my feelings change from one to the next. With the end of the war, and The Hunger Games, in sight, the dominant feeling was relief.

I would get to be with my sister again, and we would both be free to live our lives without fear.

I am sitting in the hovercraft, my mother beside me. We had been told that it was the end of the war, and President Coin had said that we were flying in to render medical assistance to the injured.

We would be situated in different areas around the Capitol. My mother was in the more experienced group. I was with the amateurs.

My mother wasn't happy about it, but Coin had assured her that it was safe, and she had reluctantly agreed.

I wanted to do something too. Katniss had already sacrificed so much for the war.

Suddenly, the hovercraft lowers and stops near the Capitol centre. President Coin tells us to get out, and we pile into a few vans waiting nearby.

My mother and I bid each other goodbye, and we share one last hug. Suddenly, a feeling of foreboding overcomes me. I get the sense that somehow, this may be the last time I see my mother.

"Knock it off, Prim," I tell myself. "Stop being silly."

As we travel towards President Snow's mansion, I realize that there is a full-blown battle raging in the streets. Suddenly, the van jerks to a halt, and we are all hustled out of it and told to get into a musty old house.

We watch in horror as the street collapses and I spot peacekeepers, Capitol citizens, all get swallowed by the gaping hole.

Tears start to my eyes. What was the sense of such meaningless killings? What was the point of having The Hunger Games, the rebellion? I dash the tears away with the back of my hand.

I have to be strong.

"Alright, keep together!" the head doctor, Felicity, tells us. We huddle together as we approach the mansion, and I stop short when I realize the crowd there.

Children. Of all ages, barricaded in front of Snow's mansion.

A wave of revulsion wells up in me. The man truly had no heart, no soul, no existence as a human being. He was willing to sacrifice innocent children to save his own life? This was a totally new level.

Suddenly, parachutes float down from Capitol hovercrafts that materialize in the sky. The children reach for it eagerly, knowing already what it contains. Food, medicine, first-aid. Help.

I hover in the background, unsure. Maybe the children are just being protected?

That thought vanishes instantly as several of the parachutes explode violently. My hand flies to my mouth as I involuntarily move forward, my only instinct being to help.

Medical supplies are being handed out as I move forward to comfort a wailing child. I take off my coat, and wrap it around her, whisper comforting, soothing words in her ear.

"PRIM!" I hear a voice, and my breath catches. I know that voice. I spin around, searching…

My eyes find her among the crowd. She looks terrible, and even from this distance I see the pain in her eyes, the grief etched upon her features. Someone didn't make it.

"PRIM!" she yells again, making her way towards me. My lips form her name, as she tries to reach me, just meters away now.

And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off.

White-hot, burning pain explodes over every pore of my skin. I want to scream, shout, find an outlet but I refuse, clamping my mouth shut. I will give _no one _the satisfaction of hearing my cries of pain.

"PRIM! PRIM, NO! PRIM!" I hear Katniss's voice faintly, somewhere in the corner of my mind. This fact, the fact that I can no longer hear her well, confirms the truth.

I'm dying.

The pain vanishes, to be replaced by a new numbness. I'm leaving the world. It's my final moments on earth, and I want to make it worthwhile. I find Katniss's face in the crowd, filled with pain, grief, fury.

I can't find the strength to speak, but my eyes lock with hers, and I hope she sees in mine what I see in hers. _I'm sorry. I love you. I'll always be with you. _

I close my eyes, and I make one final wish, one final request.

_Please don't let me have died in vain. Please let there be a better future, a better world. _

Then I close my eyes and let myself go.

_AN: Oh god, I'm crying myself. Why, Suzanne Collins, why? Why Prim? Oh well. So, guys I hope you enjoyed that, check out my other Hunger Games fics if you enjoyed this one, and may the odds be ever in your favor!_

_P.S Enjoy Catching Fire, if you're going to see it! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I wasn't originally planning to write an epilogue, but I wanted to somehow finish the story properly, and just…put an end to it. _

_This epilogue is my way of doing that. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. _

Epilogue

_I'm so proud of you, Katniss. I love you. _I think as I watch Katniss with her children. She didn't know it, but I was with her every step of the way. When she grieved for me. When she married Peeta. When she was pregnant. When she gave birth. When she raised her daughter. When she had a son.

And I will always be with her, until the day she joins me.

I smile as I see my nephew stumble after his energetic sister. I remember how much Katniss feared she would be a bad mother. I knew she wouldn't. The way she took care of me, the way she took care of Rue….she was protective, caring, loving.

She cared for me, for Rue, when no one else did. I'll never be able to repay her for that. Never.

But maybe this is the way I can give back. By supporting her when she can't. The Hunger Games are over, long done with. I know Katniss dreads the day she will have to tell her children about the Games.

But she will find the strength and she will make it through. I know that her children will never hold anything against her, no matter what horrors they hear about the Games.

Because no one who knew her would ever misjudge her.

I still wonder, even in this place where I crossed after death, what the point of it all was. The Games, the war, the deaths…

So much could have been avoided if the Capitol had just forgiven.

It is too late now to change that. But at least my niece and nephew will not suffer as we did.

They will never have to tremble in fear on Reaping day.

Never have to cry for a relative lost way before their time.

Never have to hope that the odds would be in their favor.

_Reviews are appreciated. _


End file.
